theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Jessica Deacon
. - - . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Jessica Deacon' ---- . PLAYER: . NPC, CREATOR: . __________, . ROLE: . Equestrian Activities Manager, . SBIN: . #___-A000__-1027985-26JD, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . English-American, FROM: . Newburyport, Massachusetts USA, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- US Army, :::::::: -- US Navy, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- The Corporation, :::::::: -- The Islands, :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . Straight -- (BiCurious), SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . ________, FAMILY: . __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . HAIR: . Blonde, EYES: . Blue, HEIGHT: . 5' 7", . . . ---- 'Background:' Equine Services Manager -- Jessica was brought in to organize the care of the horses and mules used to initially explore and develop basecamps in the Islands during the early expeditions. She stayed on after the resorts were built and became a major figure in the the Equine Management Office which managed all the equestrian programs going forward. A skilled fencer and fair shot with a rifle as well. -- Jessica was brought in to organize the care of the horses and mules used to initially explore and develop basecamps in the islands. She stayed on after the resorts were built and became a major figure in the the Equestrian Management Office which managed all the equestrian programs going forward. A skilled fencer and fair shot as well. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . Information __________ __________ . :::::::: -- Dark Blue Chevrolet Silverado HD2500 Single-Cab Pickup Truck - (Personal Vehicle), :::::::: -- Dark Blue Chevrolet Silverado HD3500 Crew-Cab Pickup Truck - (Work Vehicle), . . - 466446687.jpg|Dark Blue Chevrolet Silverado HD2500 Single-Cab Pickup Truck 466446689.jpg|Dark Blue Chevrolet Silverado HD2500 Single-Cab Pickup Truck - . - OB-JQ571 silver E 20100821111455.jpg|Dark Blue Chevrolet Silverado HD3500 Crew-Cab Pickup Truck 555dc9280d9b4591bd0e39d56636bf95.jpg|Dark Blue Chevrolet Silverado HD3500 Crew-Cab Pickup Truck - . . . ---- 'Housing:' __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- 'Work Weapons': . Jessica was issued a Rifle and a Handgun when she arrived with the Expedition. With the aggressive animal life like the local tigers, anti-corporate rebels, and bandits one needs to be armed when taking tourists and expensive horses out into the jungle. . :::::::: -- '''Colt AR15HOR - 5'.'''56x45mm - HOR (Hunting Optimized Rifle), :::::::: -- '''SIG Sauer P226' - 9x19mm - Handgun, . . - AR15TargetRifle.jpg|Colt AR15HOR SIGSauerP226.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- 'Personal Weapons': . While the Corporation issued Jessica firearms, she prefers her own for when entering the jungle. . :::::::: -- '''Remington-700 - 7.62x51mm - Bolt-Action Rifle, :::::::: -- Sentinel Action-94R2 - 7.62x51mm - Lever-Action Rifle, . . - Remington-700-308.jpg|Remington-700 - 308 Remington700,308,.jpg|Remington-700 - 308 Scabbard1.jpg|Sentinel Action-94R2 - 308 Leather-rifle-scabbard.jpg|Sentinel Action-94R2 - 308 - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' . :::::::: -- ________ Dogs, :::::::: -- ________ Horses, . - - "Pets & Animals" - - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Jessica Deacon 3550315-.jpg Jessica Deacon 3813178-.jpg 2ac779942a677898d86c696ce3795560d74ee4d9.jpg|Beach Ride Group of horses.jpeg|Raising the Horses Jessica 5056647.jpg Jessica 9660.jpg|Train Jessica 2379627.jpg Jessica 2628592.jpg Jessica 1850576.jpg Jessica 2176483.jpg Stable.jpg|Stable 46266993a96addf565f036d9b255.jpg|Dabbles in Fencing and Swordplay Ashley 1.jpg|WAMmer 206599_503240804975_3356_n - Copy.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Original Crew Category:THE CORPORATION Category:WAMmers Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Looners Category:CHARACTERS Category:~ NPC ~ Category:SwordPlay Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:American Category:BOSTON